


Lead the way I’ll follow

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakup, Kihyun and Hoseok, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Romance, kiho, mentioned Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, mentioned joohyuk, sorry Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok were dating until Kihyun’s admittance of feelings apparently frightened Hoseok away. Kihyun is trying to move on but apparently Hoseok realized he was an idiot and wants Kihyun back. Kihyun isn’t entirely thrilled.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Lead the way I’ll follow

**Author's Note:**

> *throws a KiHo AU in to the universe*

Things could be bad or good but Kihyun would persevere. He had no choice. He wanted to make something of his life. 

But sometimes you’d get smacked with a road block so hard you’d wonder how you would ever get up again. Luckily Kihyun persevered. 

Kihyun both loved and hated the holidays. Currently he was trudging along in a surprisingly heavy amount of snow from the night before. He had a beanie over his pink hair and a knitted scarf wrapped around his neck multiple times. It was pulled up over his mouth so only his sharp nose was sticking out. His coat was thick but oh so toasty so the trek wasn’t that bad. Besides the Christmas displays in windows made his heart feel just a little warm. His snow boots crunched the snow nicely and he saw his destination up ahead. A cute little cafe that he always met his friends at. They were in university now after taking a gap year to just find themselves. Thank god for that because Kihyun wasn’t aware he’d be heartbroken for the majority of it. 

He met his current ex boyfriend, Lee Hoseok, right after graduating high school. The male was a year older and about to start college. He was broad and muscular; a totally unreal physical image when he was a giant softie in personality. Much like a bunny. He had a sweet laugh and huge smiles. Kihyun was completely smitten. Honestly he was surprised someone as good looking as Hoseok had liked him. He wasn’t as muscular, he was shorter, and easily grouchier at times of stress. But Hoseok seemed just as enamored with him. Their relationship was fascinating to watch. Both shy at first then comfortable. It was six months in when it went wrong. Kihyun had stupidly revealed his feelings; his love. Hoseok had suddenly turned cold saying their relationship was too much for him. 

That was a hard experience indeed. 

It was six months later and Kihyun had pulled himself back up with the help of his best friends. Lee Minhyuk and Chae Hyungwon. Both opposites of each other but fiercely loyal as a trio. They nagged and bickered but cuddled during movie nights. Kihyun loves his friends. That’s who he was heading to meet that evening. Hyungwon has recently met someone and wanted his best friends to finally meet him now that they were official. Son Hyunwoo or something. Minhyuk mentioned he was on the swim team. Kihyun was right outside the cafe when he checked his phone. His brow rose at the text he’d just received from Minhyuk. It said something like that place was crowded and he’d meet Kihyun somewhere else. Kihyun glanced around at the emptiness of the area and snorted. 

He texted back quickly saying he was already there and not falling for that trick. He opened the cafe door and trudged inside looking for his white haired friend. He first saw Hyungwon with his blonde hair brushing his forehead. Then he saw white haired Minhyuk who was staring at him with a look of horror. Did he look that bad? I mean his nose was red but still! Kihyun walked closer around a small partition as he heard more voices chatting. The third thing he noticed was the male sitting beside a guy with his arm around Hyungwon’s waist. The guy holding Hyungwon was attractive with a sweet smile and fit arms. But the guy beside him made Kihyun’s entire world freeze over. Hoseok was sitting there with a beanie on, red hair poking out from underneath it. Wide, toothy grin on display like always. The muscular male most have noticed movement as his eyes connected with Kihyun’s now. 

Kihyun saw a lot of emotions in his eyes; pain, regret, and anxiety? He wasn’t sure on the last one. Hell he was probably just hoping he felt anything at all. They stared at one another and when it looked like Hoseok was about to get up Kihyun turned swiftly on his heels. He heard Hyungwon say something as his legs stormed from the cafe. He bumped in to a mutual friend, Jooheon, who had just come in but simply nodded fast at him in apology. The sharp eyed male looked even more confused at the sight of Minhyuk running after Kihyun. He’d hoped to get Minhyuk to agree to a date but that looked ruined. He felt a presence and noticed another male was looking out the door after the other two. He looked lost and possibly about to cry. Jooheon was still confused. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was in his bed under his covers curled up in a ball. Minhyuk was laying by him quietly and at some point Hyungwon had appeared to sit at the foot of the bed. No one spoke for a long while. Even when Kihyun’s sniffles became more frequent and Minhyuk stroked his hair. Finally Hyungwon broke the silence, “I’m sorry Ki” The taller male muttered, “I had no idea he was best friends with Hyunwoo.” The apologetic tone was obvious in Hyungwon’s voice. Kihyun sniffled again before replying, “I know Wonnie, it’s not your fault.” His voice was thick sounding and he felt Minhyuk hug on to him. “Sorry I didn’t meet Hyunwoo.” Kihyun spoke again and heard Minhyuk make a shushing sound. “Don’t be sorry! I didn’t expect that asshole to show up right before you” Minhyuk sounded very irritated, “I should have went outside to wait for you.” He sighed and Kihyun sniffed again. 

It didn’t take long for Kihyun to fall asleep and when he woke his two friends were cuddling on his bed with him. He managed to wiggle free and escape his small bedroom. He shared a very tiny two bedroom apartment with Minhyuk now that they started university together. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Puttering around as he picked up things he did his best to try not to think about Hoseok. Why had Hoseok gone? He knew Hyungwon was Kihyun’s best friend as well as Minhyuk. And he knew Hyungwon had told Hyunwoo about his two best friends. What the hell was that bastard trying to do? He’d all but vanished after their breakup. Kihyun scowled hard at his now clean living room and vowed to ignore him if he saw him again. 

—————————————————————

Meanwhile Hyunwoo was sitting silently beside Hoseok on his bed, their backs against the wall. Hoseok kept sniffling loudly and held a beer in one hand. Their dorm room was quiet aside from Hoseok’s stuffy nose from crying. Hyunwoo cared very much about his friends but he wasn’t always that great at this stuff. He finally looked over at his weepy friend and sighed. “That was him wasn’t it?” He asked his crying friend gently. Another loud sniff and a faint nod. Hyunwoo had a suspicion that was thee Yoo Kihyun but he wanted to clarify. He knew Hoseok had dated the male and he had been so happy! Yet one night he’d come back to their dorm acting lost. He’d cry to Hyunwoo that night after explaining he’d broken up with Kihyun. 

It still didn’t make any sense even after all this time. Their relationship was great and he knew no cheating was involved. Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok again before patting his arm gently. When Hoseok discovered the guy Hyunwoo was seeing was Chae Hyungwon he basically begged Hyunwoo to bring him when he met Hyungwon’s best friends. Now he regretted it. “Hoseokkie why are you crying?” Hyunwoo finally asked after trying to figure it out and giving up. Hoseok was an emotional, soft person. Contrary to his appearance and sometimes he was a mystery. “Be-because I miss him so much!” Hoseok’s devastated voice spoke up finally, “I’m so stupid!” Hyunwoo was definitely not going to argue with that. He patted Hoseok softly again, “Then why?”

Hyunwoo didn’t think Hoseok was going to answer. They sat silently drinking, well Hyunwoo drank, and finally Hoseok looked at him with a frown. “I freaked out” He finally said, “I loved him and I freaked out.” Hoseok ran a hand through his red hair as Hyunwoo waited. “He was perfect and I know that sounds stupid but for me he was” Hoseok chewed on his lip now, “I hurt him.” Hyunwoo sighed alongside Hoseok, “You can try to talk to him? That’s what you want to do right?” Hoseok looked at his best friend and finally smiled a little. “Yes, I was hoping to today but he ran so fast I think it may be impossible.” Hyunwoo couldn’t argue with that. “I’ve never known you to give up so easily.” He made a tsk sound and could feel the withering glare Hoseok gave him. By the sound of grumbling coming from his best friend he knew that Hoseok wasn’t planning on giving up at all. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had made a quick trip to the grocery store upon realizing he didn’t have all the ingredients he needed for baking. It was still snowy and cold out so he tugged his beanie down farther on his head before trudging inside. The store was surprisingly empty that evening aside from a very bored cashier and employee restocking shelves. Kihyun went immediately to the baking aisle muttering his list to himself. He swore Minhyuk had better appreciate his efforts or he was going to strangle that man to death. Granted it would have to wait because he was on a date with Jooheon. Kihyun scoffed again as he grabbed a few things before tossing them in to his basket. He had just grabbed vanilla extract when a voice made him freeze. 

“Kihyun.”

Kihyun slowly turned to look at the end of the aisle and saw Hoseok standing there. He briefly wondered why life was punishing him like this. What had he done recently? Kihyun scowled and turned away from him prepared to escape to the cashier and then outside. “Wait please!” Hoseok’s voice made him freeze. Why was he so weak?! Kihyun clenched his jaw tightly before finally turning back around. Hoseok took the opportunity to quickly scamper up to Kihyun. “What do you want?” Kihyun bit out, flustered by how close together they were. He saw the wince Hoseok made before speaking, “Can we please talk?” He asked it gently enough and Kihyun felt hurt all over again. “Now you want to talk?” Kihyun hissed out. Usually he liked to be the mature person in a fight but not this time. “Please just let me talk to you for a little bit.” Hoseok said with a thick sounding voice. 

“No! I tried talking to you! Don’t you remember?!” Kihyun clenched his jaw harder willing himself to not tear up. Hoseok’s lips quivered now. “I don’t want to talk! I was finally convinced to get over you and now-“ He cut himself off out of frustration. He didn’t owe Hoseok an explanation! “I don’t want you to get over me!” Hoseok yelled and it startled Kihyun. He stared at Hoseok wide eyed now before glaring, “Are you enjoying my pain or something?” He knew he sounded bitter but he felt it was justified. “No!” Hoseok ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t want you to get over me because I’m not over you” He seemed to be getting upset, “I love you.” Kihyun stared at him now. He stared at him as his blood felt like ice. Recalling that they were currently in a grocery store, even if it was almost empty, Kihyun dropped the hand basket he had been holding and took off. He gave an apologetic bow to the cashier before darting outside in to the cold air. 

He didn’t get very far with the snow being difficult before warm arms wrapped around his waist causing him to abruptly halt. Hoseok clutched tightly at his waist, his strong arms holding him securely. “Let go.” Kihyun whispered but he knew Hoseok heard him. “I love you. I love you so much. I’m a fool and I know it” He heard the muscular man speaking softly behind him, “I shouldn’t have been scared, I should have talked to you. I’m so sorry Ki.” Kihyun felt his eyes watering as he stood there. His emotions were in overdrive and he just wanted to hide away in his room. The worst part was the feelings he felt just by Hoseok back hugging him. The warmth and affection swirling in his chest even though he asked it not too. “You broke my heart.” Kihyun’s voice cracked now and he covered his face. He felt Hoseok rest his forehead between his shoulder blades now. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry a thousand times Ki.” He whispered it while still holding securely on to Kihyun. 

Kihyun breathed in the cold air shakily now. “Just-“ His voice faltered a moment, “just let me think.” He finished. He wasn’t sure if Hoseok heard him as the male continued to hug him but after a minute he felt the arms ease slightly so he could slip out. Kihyun took a deep breath and turned to look at Hoseok. Immediately regretting it when he saw how devastated Hoseok looked. The muscular male could only watch as Kihyun looked at him misty eyed before waddling off as fast as possible in the snow headed for home.

—————————————————————

Kihyun sat on his bed that evening confused. So very confused. What had Hoseok meant by scared? He ran a hand down his face in frustration. He shouldn’t care right? He should just keep trying to move on. Trying being the key word as all his feelings were smothering him after seeing Hoseok again. He pulled a blanket tightly around his shoulders and texted his friends. They weren’t sure about what Hoseok was saying but Minhyuk at least seemed curious about the whole scared thing. He rubbed his temples for the longest time before giving up. He put his phone on his night stand and went to sleep. 

The chilly morning air woke him up faster than his coffee did. Today was his last day of classes and then they’d get a holiday break. Kihyun looked forward to it for many reasons. Some of them involved sleep. Others involved hopefully avoiding Hoseok. He had no idea when the male would pop up next. Kihyun sipped at his hot coffee as he hugged his jacket tighter; becoming startled slightly when Minhyuk appeared by him. The other male looked like a marshmallow in his super thick jacket. They eyed each other before snickering. “Have you run in to Hoseok yet?” Minhyuk asked curiously. Kihyun shook his head while letting out a relieved sigh. Minhyuk snickered before stumbling over a patch of snow. Kihyun would have laughed if he didn’t notice the look on Minhyuk’s face. Peering ahead he saw Hoseok standing quietly, waiting for them to get closer. 

Kihyun looked around wondering if he could run off in a different direction before remembering that the snow would definitely slow him down. Minhyuk nudged him and he realized Hoseok was heading towards them. He turned to say something to his best friend only to find him fast walking away. That damn traitor! He turned back just in time to be face to face with Hoseok. The muscular male shifted in his boots while looking at Kihyun. “Hello Hoseok.” He finally said breaking the weird silence around them. The older male smiled small at him, “Hey Ki.” He shifted again before pulling out a small gift bag. “Um I-I got you something...awhile ago...it made me think of you and-“ He interrupted himself to shove the bag in Kihyun’s hands. Kihyun wasn’t quite sure what to say or do at this point. 

He cleared his throat while clutching the bag, “Do you-..should I open it now?” Kihyun asked softly. Hoseok actually smiled brightly at him which made his insides flutter, “Yes! Please.” Kihyun blinked and then nodded. He finally opened the bag and peered in. Oh that was yellow. After digging a moment he pulled out a pair of the cutest Gudetama ear muffs he’d ever seen. His suddenly watery eyes looked at them and then Hoseok numerous times, “Why?” He asked as his voice cracked. Hoseok was sniffling again too now, “You-you don’t like being cold and you love Gudetama so I-“ He was motioning with his hands to explain before letting out an oomph noise as Kihyun hugged tightly on to him. Hoseok had froze but then immediately wrapped his arms around the now shaking Kihyun. He shushed him gently while trying to rub his back through the thick coat he had on. 

After a lot of sniffing Kihyun spoke again, “I love-love it.” He said while smiling down at the ear muffs. A sudden hand brushed at his cheeks as Hoseok smiled at him with affection. “I love you” He replied, “Please let me have one more chance.” He continues rubbing at Kihyun’s cheeks now. Kihyun ran all the scenarios through his head. Good idea? Bad idea? He bit at his lip and looked at Hoseok again. The male’s eyes were full of hope and affection. They were shiny from watering and Kihyun finally sighed in fake exasperation. “Take me out to dinner tonight and then I’ll decide.” He huffed but he could see the grin becoming wider on Hoseok’s face. He was crushed in to a hug while Hoseok laughed his loud, happy laugh. Kihyun would be nervous but the fluttering of his insides and Hoseok’s infectious laugh was easing his sadness away.


End file.
